Big Day
by Mizz Priscilla
Summary: They've finally done it. Inuyasha and Kagome are getting married! But there's just one problem, Kagome can't go through with it. Why?There's trouble in paradise and it's all Inuyasha's fault.
1. Big Day

Disclaimer: Somebody had to write this story so why not me.

Big Day

_ Why am I so nervous? This is my wedding day; I'm getting married to the man... demon... half-demon that I love so why am I so nervous? I have always been sure before but on the day that I have been dreaming of... _Kagome is standing in front of the mirror in a beautiful ice white wedding dress trying to come up with a good reason as to why she was so nervous. Her mother told her that all women were nervous on there wedding days, but she didn't trust that.

So Kagome stood fixed in her position thinking of all the times she had told Inuyasha to sit and all the times they had argued and began to cry. Her mother rushed into the room from the bathroom. Her expression conveyed only motherly concern as she asked, " Kagome, darling, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I don't know," was all she could utter as a fresh stream of tears flooded from her eyes. Her wails rang through the church and everyone within one-hundred feet of the door heard the cries of the distressed bride. Inuyasha bounded down the isle. If he would have had his sword there it would have been drawn and poised for attack.

He burst through the door, "Kagome, what's wrong!?" His eyes vaulted around the room, checking every corner and crevice. He found nothing but his crying bride and her mother. He went to her, love and worry in his eyes. He knew what was wrong; she didn't want to marry him because of the way he proposed.


	2. Fighting For Love

_Fighting for Love_

_For ten years Kagome and I fought Nuraku until finally we beat him. He was our greatest achievement together and nothing made me happier than bringing that slime down. But Kagome was not happy. Ten minutes after his death and after the shock of it all wore off, she began to cry. Her tears were sudden and caught us all off guard. Noone knew what to do except let her shed her tears uninhibited.

* * *

_

Inuyasha recounted the events of the day Nuraku was slain and shook with anger. _How could I be so stupid, _he thought. He didn't know it then but he knew now; Kagome thought he was marrying her out of pity. _I have to tell her now before she runs out on me. _Inuyasha stood and went to the restroom door where Kagome was and began to search for the right words.

If he was going to do this he had to do it right. Finally after about five minutes Inuyasha started, "Kagome?" He waited for a reply. Nothing. " Kagome I know that you don't want to talk to me right now but please tell me that you are listening."

After a minute had passed, a hoarse Kagome whimpered, " Yes, I'm listening."

"Kagome, do you remember when I... we killed Nuraku?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued, " You cried for ten days without rest; even crying in your sleep." On the other side of the bathroom door a slightly annoyed Kagome thought,_ Of course I remember! How could I forget. I had never cried so much in my entire life!_ Inuyasha kept going, " The rest of us were so worried about you. We thought you would never stop."

Cooler than expected, she said, "Get to the point Inuyasha. What's this all about?"

"Well, when you finally did stop crying, I asked you to marry me," nervously he asked, "Why do you think I asked you?" once the question was out he couldn't take it back so he stood there waiting for her reply. He told himself he would wait forever if he had to, but lucky for him it took Kagome all of five seconds to answer him.

"Because Kikyou isn't around anymore and you need someone you could keep hanging by a thread as you ripped...," that was as far as she got before she burst into tears. That was as far as she got before Inuyasha opened the door and declared his love for her.

"Kagome I love," were the only words he said before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The kiss was so fierce that she was shaking when he finally released her from it. He didn't let go however. He held tight to her and declared never to let her go and never to give her reason to push him away again.

* * *

That day, about three hours behind schedule, Inuyasha married Kagome and they lived to argue and fight and make-up for many years. They lived, loved, and laughed as if tomorrow would never come and for them it never did. Their passion seemed to stop all time around them so that the happiness never faded and the romance always grew.

* * *

This is the end of the Inuyasha/Kagome wedding day so I hope you enjoyed it. Please review you know you want too. 


	3. The Other Woman

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I should.

Chapter 3

The Other Woman

_Inuyasha. Why to you hold her like? You love me remember? I'm the one you love. I'm the one you trust. I'm the one. Why do you hold her Inuyasha, WHEN YOU REALLY LOVE ME!_

Inuyasha woke with a start, breathing, " hah hah hah hah...," heavily at the images that had just receded from his mind.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong!?"

"Nothing," he said, " just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it," Kagome asked, "maybe that might help?"

"No," he said, placing a hand on her arm, "just go back to bed. I'm fine." Kagome looked at him with a question in her eyes. Before she could open her mouth to ask it Inuyasha said, " I'm fine I promise. Now go back to sleep!" She did as she was told, not wanting to argue with her new husband a week after the wedding, and went to bed.

Inuyasha stayed awake for a little while, then he let himself drift back sleep. The moment this happened Kikyo's voice rang in his ears. _Inuyasha, LOVE ME! Forget about that weakling, she doesn't love you like I do. You don't love her. You CAN'T love her! Leave her Inuyasha; come be with me. She doesn't love you; she doesn't care.

* * *

_

Kikyo's voice had plagued Inuyasha all night. He tossed and turned for hours until finally, just before dawn, he got up and went outside. He looked over the balcony. He and Kagome were in present day Japan. Kagome wanted to Honeymoon in her time because she would be living in the futile era. Inuyasha started to groan because he couldn't move around as freely as he liked there.

He turned and looked at Kagome and thought of all the things that he loved about her. Then he thought about the night he had just had._ Why was she in my head. Why she so angry with me? She and I made there peace a long time ago. What is wrong with me? I love Kagome._ Just then Kagome woke up. She came and stood next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, and they watched the sunrise. Inuyasha's thoughts of Kikyo began to fade as the blazing sun graced the horizon.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go and take a steam bath?"

" Sure Kikyo...I...I mean..."

"You called me Kikyo!" Kagome was infuriated. She knew that Inuyasha was once in love with her but she had refused to believe that he was so consumed by that 'dead clay shell', that he didn't know the difference between her and his wife. Kagome turned and walked to the door. Before she left she said over her shoulder, "Inuyasha, why did I marry you." It was a rhetorical question, but that didn't matter because Kagome was out of the room and wasn't looking back.

"What have I done?"


	4. Steam Room

Disclaimer: Okay so I really don't know what's about to happen here, so if it doesn't make any sense let me know okay. Plus I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4

Steam Room

Once Kagome was in the elevator her tears came like a flash flood. It was all she could do to keep from crying out and drawing unwanted attention. Once off the elevator Kagome went to the steam room._ At least hear I can hide my tears. I wont give him the satisfaction of being reduced into some weak helpless... WOMAN! I swear if Inuyasha comes near me today I'll nail him back to that tree where I found him!_

Once in the steam room Kagome let her defenses slip and began to relax. The steam had such a calming affect on her that she struck up a conversation with a man in the steam room with her. His name was Jahon and was very interested in Kagome. He had no idea that Kagome was married and she didn't care to tell him. She was enjoying the attention and wasn't about to spoil her mood by mentioning Inuyasha.

Inuyasha paced his and Kagome's hotel room waiting on Kagome to return. He knew what he had done and wanted to give his new bride time to cool down. Plus his pride would not let him go after he, even though it was obvious that he was the one in the wrong. What Inuyasha didn't know was that Kagome was getting warm and cozy with another guy in the steam room, but he would soon find out.

Finally, annoyed by how long he had waited for her, Inuyasha donned a pair of jeans and a hat and went out searching for her. Using his incredible sense of smell, he located Kagome almost as soon as he left the room. She was in the steam room. Inuyasha couldn't fathom what she doing in there for over three hours but when he opened the door he was enraged at what he saw. Kagome was in the arms of another man...

_What am I doing? Why am I kissing this guy? We just met! What if Inuya... _Kagome was cut off in mid-thought as Inuyasha ripped her from Johan's arms. He jerked her with such force that when he let her go she fell to the floor; the wind knocked from her lungs. "Who is this," Inuyasha yelled, " and why are you kissing him!?" He never took his eyes off of Johan and when he tried to help Inuyasha growled like he was a bout to attack him.

Johan jumped back with a look of pure terror on his face. He had never in his life encounterer anyone as fierce as Inuyasha, and if he didn't run like the devil was after him, he never would again. Johan slowly backed out of the steam room then he turned tail and ran all the way up to his room; not stopping for breath until he had locked his door, jumped into his bed, and hid- shaking- under his covers.

Back in the steam room Inuyasha confronted Kagome. She stood up slowly, moved to Inuyasha, and kissed him on the cheek. Then she said, cool as ice on a winter night, " If you so much as set foot in our room tonight I'll nail you to the wall. I suggest that you spend the night in the feudal era or you'll be sleeping in the hallway." Again she left Inuyasha before he could respond to anything she had said. This time in complete shock because of the kiss she had given him.

_Feh. She's crazy if she think I'm sleeping in the hall,_ he thought as he left the steam room, but he wasn't convinced. He had seen Kagome as angry as this and he wasn't about to shorten his life by making her mad. So instead of going home he went to Kagome's house and spent the night there. He decided not to tell her mother everything that went down, instead he said they were arguing over something that was stupid. He would talk to Kagome in the morning but for now he was content with eating unfathomable amount of ramen.


	5. Come Back To Me

Disclaimer: This chapter is Kagome all the way. So don't be mad if it's a little short. The next chapter will be longer I promise.

Chapter 5

Come Back To Me 

_In all the years that I have known Inuyasha, _thought Kagome,_ he has never mistook me for Kikyo._ _I realize that I am her reincarnated, but we have always been two different women in his eyes. After the wedding, I thought she was out of his system; gone forever out of his heart and into the land of the wicked. The bitch,_ she scowled,_ has tried so many times to take Inuyasha away from me. Every time she has failed._

_Now after all this time, and on my Honeymoon no less, she has reared her clay head again. And to think it only took her name for me to push Inuyasha away._ Kagome paced the floor, following the same path that Inuyasha had earlier. After spending a night alone and think non-stop about the events of the past day, her resolve was shrinking. She wanted Inuyasha to come back, but she also wanted an apology and knew that his pride wouldn't let that happen. She continued to pace the floor, trying to think of a way to get him to say I'm sorry first.

Finally she gave up. _I have to go get him; we need to talk and after all this time I still have to say the first words. That demon is never gonna change. _With that Kagome got dressed and readied to leave in search of her over prided husband. Before she left the room, however, she picked up the phone and called her mom. She thought since she was paying for their stay at the hotel she should at least know that Kagome was checking out early and why.

The phone rung once before someone knocked the phone off the hook. All Kagome heard was Sota yelling, " Go long," before her mom pick up the receiver and said Hello.

"Hi mom. I just called to tell you..."

" ... that you're checking out of the hotel early to look for Inuyasha," her mom finished.

"Yea. How'd you know?"

" I know because Inuyasha is in the living room playing football. I have told them a thousand times no games in the house, but they just won't listen." Kagome could only smile at the receiver and her mother on the other end. It seemed as if there was nothing the women didn't know about her kids.

" Mom, I'll be there in a little okay and tell Inuyasha that I said SIT!" She hung up the phone and left the room. Since she didn't have to go to the feudal era to get Inuyasha she wasn't going to check out just yet. She thought maybe he and her could work it out and she would try her hardest.


	6. Look At Me

Chapter 6

Look At Me

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome looked around at the mess that she had walked into and knew immediately that it was her husbands. She saw her mother and shook her head. " What happened? Did Inuyasha do this, because if he did I'll make him fix it!"

"Kagome calm down. It's really not a bother. Besides I like taking care of people," her voice grew suddenly sad. "Since Sota left for school, I rarely get to do it, but," she said with false and sudden excitement, "lets not dwell on that." Changing the subject, "Why don't you go and talk to Inuyasha." Kagome couldn't say no to her, so she did as she was told and went to se Inuyasha.

He was in her room eating ramen. _Okay Kagome take a deep breath. He hasn't seen you yet so calm down. _She took a moment to straighten he shirt and then walk into the room. He noticed her even before she had made her way to the stairs, but his pride wouldn't let him go to her. Plus he had a bowl of ramen in front of him that was just too good to let go to waste. However he did say the first words, however sarcastic they may be. "What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing much," she said just as sarcastic, " I just took another turn in the steam room." He was across the room faster than sound. The growls that were escaping him were so ferocious Kagome started to back away afraid that he might toss her again. Inuyasha grabbed her arms and lifted her into the air. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out.

"Did you sleep with him Kagome," he asked through clenched teeth. "Did you go back to that place so that you could be with him?" His eyes were beginning to turn red as his demonic side awakened.

"Inuyasha I would never cheat on you," tears pooled in her eyes. "That kiss... that guy... it meant nothing!"

"Then why did you kiss him," he shook her slightly, " Why would you do that to me!?"

"You called me Kikyo! What was I supposed to do? Huh!? You called me your dead ex-girlfriend!" Inuyasha's grip immediately loosed; to point where he almost dropped her. Finally he put her down and walked to her window.

Softly he said, " I had had a dream about her that night." He continued to look out the window as he began the story. " Kikyo was standing on the edge of a mountain with an open field at her back. The sky was dark with storm clouds, but it didn't rain. Only lightning and thunder came from the sky. She just stood there screaming at me." He turned to Kagome, "It was so real. She said 'Love me! Love me!' There was fire in her voice but her eyes... her eyes... they were so cold."

Kagome went over to him and grabbed his hands, " Your hands are shaking."

"Feh. I'm fine." He looked away. He put his hands on the windowsill to keep them still and just stood there. Kagome sat down on her bed. She could only look at Inuyasha after what he had just told her. The thought of that clay shell tormenting her Inuyasha made her simmer with rage._ Bitch,_ she thought. _If I ever see that evil, soul stealing, fake ass priestess wanna be, she'll regret the day she was brought back to life!_

_"_Inuyasha, look at me..."


	7. Going Back

Chapter 7

Going Back

"Kagome just stay here. I'm going back to the feudal era. I know you don't love me." Inuyasha turned and started to leave. He didn't bother to look at Kagome or else he would have noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha," she sobbed, "don't go. Please? I need you!" She had begun to cry hard and could not control herself. She was so upset that she was shaking.

Inuyasha couldn't take it. He didn't know what to do so he yelled at her. " What are you crying for!? You didn't need me when you were in that other guys arms so you don't need me now!" He couldn't stop. He turned to her enraged and looked at her with such disgust and said, "You're nothing but a lying, cheating, bitch! You got all mad when I called you Kikyo, but...but at least she never cheated on me!"

Kagome had had all she was going to take. That was the last straw._ How dare he compare to the who nailed him to a tree fifty years ago, _she thought. _Well I've got something for him. "_ Sit! Sit, sit, sit!" Inuyasha was down for the count, but Kagome was just getting started. "How dare you talk to me like that! After all the stuff that I have done for _you._ Year after year I put up with you running after Kikyo. I put up with you ignoring me for her. I put my life on hold for you!" she stopped-briefly- to catch her breath, then she said, "If anyone should be mad it's me!" Then, lowering her voice, "I love you Inuyasha, _you. _Why can't you see that. Why can't you love me back?" She began to cry.

"You don't get it," he said, " I do love you, but I love Ki..."

"SIT!" before the final words were even out of his mouth. " Don't you ever say those words to me, ever in your life! I am your wife and you love ME! End of story!" Inuyasha had never seen Kagome exploded like that, but he expected it. He was an idiot. He married Kagome without getting over his love for Kikyo.

"Dammit Kagome," he yelled, " do you think you could yell it a little louder next time. It just might kill me." _What am I doing? I am an idiot if I think she'll stay with me after that comment._

"Keep pushing me and I just might, you dirty half-wit, half- demon ." That cut him to the core. She had never called him a half-demon; never evan noticed, until now. He backed away from her, the hurt evident in his eyes. She had never seen Inuyasha this close to tears and it was all her fault._ No, _she thought, _what have I done? I shouldn't have said that. _"Inuyasha, I'm..."

"Don't say it you're sorry. You meant it. Kagome, Just stay here. We were a mistake and I wont put myself through this. I'm going back home where I belong. Goodbye Kagome." And he was gone; back to the feudal era; back to Kikyo.


	8. The Feudal Era

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the ones that I make up.

Note: I briefly forgot about Miroku and Sango so here is their official entrance into the story.

Chapter 8

In the Feudal Era

At dawn Sango walked out of Kieda's hut to search for a hot spring to bathe and to visit Kohaku's grave. After ten years of being Naraku's puppet he could finally rest in piece. The day that Kagome sent a sacred arrow through Naraku and killed him, all his incarnations and dead puppets died. Sango found a spring about twenty feet away from the hut. It was less than two seconds after she took her close off that Miroku came around a bush looking for her.

"Ah. There you are. I thought I might find you taking a bath." His eyes twinkled as they over Sango's backside as she jumped into the hot spring annoyed.

"Miroku," she said through clenched teeth, "what do you want? I am trying to take a bath." she eyed him with disdain. She had slid down to the neck in the hot spring water and was very tempted to go farther.

" I just wanted to tell you," he smiled, "that Inuyasha is back." Sango nearly leaped out of the tub but stopped herself as she remembered who was standing in front of her.

" There back!? Already? I thought they were staying in her time for a week?" She reached out of the tub for he Kimono and Miroku got a much better look at her backside than she would have liked. Realizing she was still naked she said, " Turn around. And if I catch you peeking I swear..."

As Sango put on her kimono Miroku said, " Kagome is not with him. They had a fight and she stayed in her time."

"What has he done now,"she mumbled under her breath.

As they walked back to the hut Miroku tried to grab her; she let him. This had been going on ever since Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten married. Miroku would flirt and Sango would let him. He asked (as usual), "Will you bare my children?" He braced himself for the slap that he was sure would come next. Instead she said, " Yes."

"Was that a 'yes'," he asked stupefied.

" It was, but you have to marry me first."

"My dear Sango I would love to." The rest of the way to the hut they were silent and content.

* * *

Back at the hut Inuyasha sat and waited for Miroku to return with Sango so he could tell them what had happened and that Kagome wasn't coming back. When they rounded the corner he stood up and promptly fell back down. _They're holding hands,_ he thought. _Now I've seen everything. _"So," he said, " you finally did it."

"Actually," Sango stated, " I finally did it. He," she said looking at her new fiancé, "just asked me to bare his children. I said yes."

Miroku pulled Sango close to him and kissed. "So what happened with you and Kagome? Why isn't she here with you?" He was basically asking, '_inuyasha what have you done?', _but he couldn't say that part out loud.

"She's not coming back. I called her something unforgivable and she almost sat me to death."

"It can't have been that bad," Sango said, optimistically. "What did you call her, I'm sure she'll forgive you if you apologize." Then she added, "For once."

"No she wont because I called her Kikyo," he stated blandly.

"What! Inuyasha, how could you." Then she turned her gaze on Miroku. "If you ever call me by another woman's name you'll be dead. Got it!" It wasn't a question. He nodded, afraid to talk. "Now back to you! How could you call your wife and your mate by your ex-lover's name? Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?!"

" I guess I'm just too stupid for love, because when she was trying to forgive me, I blew up at her." His eyes were on the ground.

"Why would you blow up at her, you're the idiot that put your foot in your mouth?"

"She cheated on me," he whispered so low that neither of his friends heard him. " What." "I said," Inuyasha yelled, " that she cheated on me. I found her in the arms of another man." Miroku and Sango were left with their mouths wide open. Inuyasha didn't wait for a response or their pity. He took off towards the Sacred Tree, where he and Kagome had first met; where Kagome had saved him from never living and only sleep for eternity.

* * *

More reviews please. I hope you all like this one. 


	9. Kagome

Disclaimer: So guess what, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However, I do own this fanfic and I do control what they do.

Chapter 9

Kagome

Kagome sat completely still on her bed looking out into space. She had been in this position for three hours, ever since Inuyasha left. She didn't think, blink, or hardly breath, afraid that moving would mean that everything that had happened was real. Kagome knew that if she accepted that then she would break down and cry and that was the last thing she would do. Her pride wouldn't let her. After ten years of being with Inuyasha, that was one of the many things that she had picked up from him, an uncompromising pride. Still it wasn't as stiff as his.

Kagome's mother had been in and out of the room many times to check on her daughter. She did everything from shake Kagome to slapping her, but the girl hadn't flinched. Finally she brought her some food and gave up trying to rouse her. Instead she called Sota at school and asked him to come over.

Sota had moved out to attend college and since the campus was only twenty miles out of town he was often over for a visit. He never missed his mom's or Kagome's birthday and never felled to bring a bundle of laundry over for his mom to take care of.

Sota was there in fifteen minutes; ten minutes earlier than usual. He had sped the entire way because the urgency in his mom's voice. He burst through the door with a " Mom what's wrong?" on his lips but stopped when he saw her face. He saw the worry clear as day on her face and it was even more evident in her voice when she said, " I'm glad you made it so quickly."

Sota looked around to see what had her so upset. Then he asked, "Ma, what is it?" This time his voice was soft and calm. She broke down into tears and he immediately went to comfort her. She cried so long and so hard that when she stopped her voice was nearly gone.

"It's Kagome," she croaked. "She hasn't moved in three hours and nothing I do has any affect on her." She paused, "It's like.. Like she's not with us anymore. She had this huge fight with Inuyasha and now he's gone and so is her will to move or do anything." She started to cry again, surprising Sota who couldn't fathom how she had any tears left.

He set his mother down on the couch and said, " Don't worry, I'll fix it." Sota went upstairs and ran a bath full of cold water. Then he went into Kagome's room and got her. He carried her into the restroom and without hesitation dropped her into the water. Water went everywhere, but Kagome only lay there, partially submerged in the cold bath. She didn't fell a thing and even though the water was cold she didn't shiver.

* * *

**In the Feudal Era**

"There's something wrong with Kagome," Inuyasha said to himself. He was up in the Sacred tree to escaped Miroku and Sango's endless questions. The moment he told them what happened between him and kagome they started down an endless list of questions and hadn't stopped. He jumped down from the tree and went back to Kaada's hut where he found Sango and Miroku wrapped in a kiss to end all kisses.

"Hey can you guys manage to take a break from that for a little while, there's something wrong with Kagome." At first they ignored the hanyou then they finally came up for air.

A red faced Sango asked, "What do you mean? How can you tell she's in her time."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," he growled back. Then he said, " I just know okay. I have this... feeling." Miroku smirked and was about to say, "Inuyasha, has feelings!" but stopped himself.

Instead he said, "Well, don't you think you ought to go see exactly what's wrong with her?" Agreeing Sango warned, "And if you don't I wont let you here the end of it Inuyasha." Inuyasha shrank back from the warning. " Now go," she yelled.

Warned, Inuyasha turned and ran towards Kagome's well. He jumped into the well and came out like lightning on the other side. He ran as fast as he could towards Kagome's scent and got to he just as Sota was reaching in to get her out of the tub. Dumbstruck he asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Sota looked at his brother-in-law with disdain for a moment. Then he said, "You." His voice was cold and had none it's usual cheer and it cut Inuyasha to the bone. He took his bride from her brother and went to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and wrapped her in his kimono. Finally he said, "I'm sorry," but she didn't hear him.


	10. Back To Her

Disclaimer : So As you now I don't own Inuyasha, but I would love to.

Note: If you don't like what I may write turn back now!

This is your final warning.

Okay I _warned_ you.

Chapter 10

Back To Her

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and watched her comatose form. She was so beautiful to him and he loved her dearly , but he was to blame for everything that had happened to her. Finally he decided that she didn't deserve all the bad luck that he brought upon her. So he got up and readied t o leave.

"Kagome,' he said, no answer, " listen. I know that you are upset, but don't do this to yourself." He stopped, then murmured, " Do you really love me that much?" Inuyasha then turned and fled the room.

Sota stood when he saw Inuyasha descend the stairs. " Inuyasha, how is she?"

Inuyasha didn't stop to answer. He just kept forward; out of the house and towards the well. He jumped and came out to Sango and Miroku.

The couple had waited on Inuyasha to return with news of Kagome. Sango and Miroku stood out of his way as he came out of the well. Sango was the first to speak. "Well? Is she alright?"

Inuyasha simply said, "It's my fault." He didn't look at them.

"Well duh Inuyasha, but I already knew that. I asked you was she okay." Sango waited, hands on her hips, but still no answer. " Inuyasha Are you okay?" She was starting to get worried.

Inuyasha just kept walking. He didn't see or hear them. Thoughts of his comatose bride clogged his ears and blurred his vision. He walked through the forest and began to follow a familiar scent. Before he knew it, he was face to face with his dead lover Kikyo.

* * *

For all you critics out there I want to dedicate this chapter especially to you.

* * *

I'm gonna need at least ten reviews to update. So start reading and reviewing people. 


	11. His First Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 11

His First Love

"I wonder what's wrong with Inuyasha," Sango asked. "He was acting really weird"

"And why'd he walk off like that. He acted like he didn't even see us."

Miroku and Sango sat outside of Kaade's hut pondering what had left the half- demon speechless. Sango jumped up and began to pace. _Hmm...I wonder what made Inuyasha take off like that... Look at Miroku. He's so cute._ She smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Huh? Oh nothing," she said brushing her earlier thoughts to the back of her mind. "I think I'll go look for Inuyasha. He can't have gone too far." _Plus,_ she thought,_ a walk would be nice. _Sango took off towards the forest. She followed the path Inuyasha had taken and came up on him just as he kissed Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, how could you! How could you do that to Kagome? She's your mate!" Sango's face was covered in angry tears. At that moment she thought about all the women Miroku had asked to bare his children. _Lecherous monk. How could I be so stupid? He doesn't love me at all!_

Inuyasha took a step towards her. "It's not what you think. I...I just..."

"You just what,"she demanded. "You just wanted to get back at Kagome! You called her Kikyo!" A slow smile crept across the dead priestesses face._ So he still loves me, _she thought._ He hasn't forgotten. I will always be his first love._

Sango saw the smile and quickly slapped it from the clay woman's face. "Don't smile! Don't you dare smile at Kagome's pain. You are nothing but a clay shell and you," she turned to Inuyasha, " you are nothing but," she hesitated. Then, " You are nothing, but a cheating half-demon! Kagome should have left you anchored to the tree _she_ nailed you to!"

Sango lowered her voice, "Go Inuyasha. Be with Kikyo. You deserve each other. The dead and the heartless."

Sango's words cut Inuyasha to the core. Not once had she ever called him a half-demon. Not once had she ever accused him of being heartless towards Kagome. Not once had she ever made him fill so small and wounded...

* * *

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha looked into Kikyo's eyes and saw emptiness. He thought, _I always thought she was so beautiful, but she can't hold a candle to my Kagome. _Out loud he said, " I can't believe that I ever got the two of them confused."

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" The priestess stood, bow in hand-ready for battle, waiting for Inuyasha's reply. He only looked at her.

Finally he reached out and took her hand. _There so cold. Dead._ "Kikyo, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" She was so calm that Inuyasha almost decided not to tell her.

" I have to tell you goodbye. For good."

"The last time you told me goodbye, you were running off to fight Naraku. You didn't mean it then or else you wouldn't be standing here talking to me yet again." Her words had no meaning. They were just ice cold phrases that hung in the air.

"This," he said, letting her hand drop, " I mean it. I will not see you again after this. I am married to Kagome and..."

"So you finally got the hint, Inuyasha?" she laughed as she said. It was a joke that only she was privy to.

"Don't interrupt me." he picked her hand back up. "I love my mate and wife and it would only hurt her if I stayed in touch with you. So goodbye." He dropped Kikyo's hand and turned to leave.

Quick as lightning she grabbed him and spun him back around. "One last Inuyasha. I truly did love you."

"I know," he said. "One final kiss, just to say goodbye." They kissed._ I thought that this would bring me memories of our love, but it doesn't. It makes me miss Kagome so much. I have to go to ..._

Sango burst through the brush. "Inuyasha, how could you! How could you do this to Kagome?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, but I specifically asked for 10 reviews and I finally got them.

P.S.: My internet hasn't been working for the past two weeks so that stopped the process too.


	12. Kagome Wakes Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I would like to. So if you know the owners let me know.

Chapter 12

Kagome Wakes Up

Kagome (After Inuyasha left)

Kagome laid on her bed not moving or responding to anything. Then all of a sudden she sat up and screamed. "SIT!!!" Then she fell back on her bed and started to cry.

* * *

Inuyasha

All of a sudden, as Inuyasha raced back to Kaade's hut, he heard Kagome's sit and fell flat on his face. The sit was so strong that it plunged him two feet into the ground. He lay there in pure agony un able to move for ten whole minutes.

Finally he was able to get out of the whole he was certain Kagome had stuck him in. Just as he climbed out Miroku hit him across the head with his staff. " Hey what was that for," he growled.

"That, Inuyasha, was for upsetting Sango. This," he hit him again, "is for making her mad at me."

Inuyasha rubbed his head and growled absently at the monk. _I wonder if she told him about me and Kikyo?_ Inuyasha started towards the hut again not watching to see if the monk had followed. He had.

"Inuyasha what did you do to make Sango cry? When she got back to camp she was hysterical." Inuyasha stopped, then continued walking as if he didn't hear. Miroku continued, "When I asked her what was wrong she screamed at me and said she hated men and me most of all."

When he heard this he stopped and looked at Miroku with pity. He knew how much he loved Sango and hated that it he was causing them trouble. _Should I tell him? Would he understand? _

Inuyasha sat down and told Miroku to follow suit. When they were both settled he recounted the details of his and Kikyo's earlier encounter and how Sango caught them. Then he told him why he was recently in a hole. "...all of a sudden I heard her voice. And then I was in that hole. It was like she knew or something. I need to go see her."

" I think that's best," he said, his hands clasped in his lap. "You go to Kagome and I'll take care of Sango." They stood and went back to the hut. Miroku went to Sango and Inuyasha continued to the well. _Kagome I'm coming,_ he thought as he jumped in...

* * *

Kagome

" I hate you! I hate you Inuyasha," she screamed as her mother and brother tried to calm her. She had been crying for twenty minutes without end and the more they tried to calm her the e louder her cries become.

"Kagome, please," her mother begged. "Please stop screaming. Please!" It didn't help. Kagome only cried harder. The pain in her untamable sobs were so tangible that her mother had to leave the room. If she didn't she too would break down.

"Sota, I don't know how much more of this I can take."

He put his arm around her should and led her down stairs. He deposited her on the couch and said, " I know." He went to the kitchen for a glass of water and an Advil. All of his sister's wailing gave him a migraine and the fact that he hadn't ate for two hours hadn't helped. So he set to work fixing himself a sandwich.

He walked back into the living room and saw Inuyasha walk through the front door. He almost dropped his plate and his sandwich with it. He was overcome by pure anger. Inuyasha had hurt his sister and had the nerve to show up like he was wanted there. "What do you want Inuyasha? Can't you see, hear, that you've done enough? Why can't you just stay gone?"

"Sota stop talking like that this minute. He is your sister's husband and he is welcome here as long as they are together!" She was now standing. " Inuyasha, I think that maybe you should wait until she has calmed down, before you see her."

"When I left she was... was... I don't know. What happened?" The concern was plastered on his face. He didn't wait for the 'I don't know' from his mother-in-law. He bounded up the stairs and to Kagome's room.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha

The moment Inuyasha walked through the threshold of her room she quieted. _I won't let him see me cry, _she thought. She wiped her tears and set up. " What do _you _want," she said. Her tone was cold and accusing; like ice.

The question froze the words froze the words on Inuyasha's tongue. He opened his mouth and closed it again like a fish gasping for air. Then he said, "Kikyo..."

Before he could finish the statement Kagome yelled, " SIT!" She stood up and walked over to him. "I knew it. You went to her the minute I was out of the way. You went to _her."_

"Wait," he said. " It's not like that. I just ran into to her. I told her ..."

"You told her what, Inuyasha? That you loved her and that I was just a mistake." Kagome didn't wait for an answer. She ranted on, " Is that what you told her, huh? Is that..."

Inuyasha lost his temper. " Shut up and let me finish winch," he growled. His eyes started to turn red. Kagome quickly shut her mouth and sat down. "I told her," he took a breath, " that we were done forever. That I wouldn't ever see her again and that I love you." He looked at Kagome. "That's what I told her."

He pulled her off the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked away. "Look at me Kagome." She shook her head. He placed his hand on her chin and made her look at him. She was crying. " Kagome I'm so sorry. For everything. I'm sorry."

"Stop it Inuyasha," she said through her tears. She pulled away. " Can you promise me that nothing like this will ever happen again? Can you promise me that we won't just happen to meet Kikyo one day in passing? Can you promise me that you won't remember the way you used to love her?"

" I can try, but..."

" I thought so. Listen. I love you, but I won't go through this again. I need time to think. Just give me time." Kagome had crossed the room and was now standing at her window, staring at the horizon.

"Okay. Time. You want it you got." Inuyasha turned to leave. He said over his shoulder, " I love you."

"I know. I just need time."

* * *

Okay so I know a lot of you will have something to say about this one. I am asking for 8 reviews this time but will accept 9. Let me know what you think. I'm not sure what to do next. 


	13. I Thought You Knew I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, or any of the other characters. I do however, own this fanfic and I will make _my _story come out any way that _I_ choose.

Okay... enough with the smug disclaimer... own with the story.

Chapter 13

I Thought You Knew (I Love You)

**Miroku**

As Miroku walked into Kaade's hut he leaned his staff against the wall. He found Sango by the fire crying. He went to her and sat down. He didn't say anything at first, then he put his arm around her. She pulled away at first, but he didn't let her go. Finally she just gave in.

"It's alright. Let it out," Miroku coaxed.

Sango looked up at him and almost laughed. "Shut up you leacher. You only want someone to grope then you'll leave just like you did all those other girls." Once the words were out of her mouth she started to cry all over again. Miroku only laughed.

"What's so funny," she said through her sobs.

"Oh... nothing," he said slyly. He was baiting her and she fell for it.

"No really. What's so funny," she almost yelled. She had stopped crying and was now starring daggers at the grinning monk. "If you don't tell me what you're laughing at, I'll knock you into Kagome's time!"

That was it. Miroku doubled over with laughter. Sango jumped up and stomped out of the hut._ Men,_ she thought._ Why do I even bother._

"Wait," Miroku yelled after her. "Wait! I didn't...," he was still laughing. He stopped her then caught his breath. "I didn't mean to laugh at you..."

"You were laughing at me! You jerk," Sango erupted. " I was crying and you were laughing at me! You're such a..." He kissed her and she melted.

" I am nothing but a man in love with you Sango."

"Liar," she said weakly.

"Wrong my dear. I do not lie when I say I want you to bare my children."

" That's exactly the problem Miroku," she yelled, remembering why she was mad in the first place.

"What," he asked confused. "That I want you to bare my children?"

"No," she drawled, "that you want every woman you meet to bare your children. And you mean it every time you ask." Sango stepped back from the monk. She looked up at him and was surprised to see the hurt on his face.

"So that's what you truly believe," he asked. " Do you really think that I was sincere when I asked those women that? Do you really think that I would do that to so many women then leave them? Is that why you came back here so mad earlier?"

"I came back here mad because," she stopped and lowered her voice, " because you're just like Inuyasha. You'll never be happy with just one woman, especially not me."

He took a step towards her. "Why do you think I stayed with you guys for so long? And don't say Nuraku because I could have left once we killed him."

"I don't know Miroku. I guess..."

"I guess it was because of you. I was doomed from the day we met and I'm doomed now." He wiped her very (very) red and puffy eyes. "Stop crying. You look so much more beautiful when you smile."

Sango pushed him away and said, weakly, "I hate you."

He grabbed her and brought her close to him. "I know, but I love you," and he kissed her.

* * *

Ha Ha , a cliffy. Sorry to all you guys that want to read more about Inukag, but I thought MirSan needed a chappy to make up. More later I promise.

P.S.: I love scenes that end in a kiss so that's why this chappy stopped there. Oh yea, Sorry that this chappy is so short, but that's all I could think of right now. I think all my hair products have seeped into my brain.

Oh and please review. I need ideas for Inukag. HELP ME!


	14. Chapter 14

**From: _Inulover1_**

**To: _All the readers of this story_**.

* * *

**Hi. I would just like to say, to the two people who did review chapter 12, thank you. To those of you who have read the story, but who have decided not to review, boooooo. I thank you for reading, however I have decided not to update until I get more reviews. I know that this may be a bit drastic, but I feel that it must be done.**

**To those of you who did not/do not like the MirSan chapter, tough. I think that the couple needed their own chappy away from the InuKag drama. I will except flames, seeing as how some of you will send them anyway.**

**Again, to those of you who did review, it was and is greatly appreciated. Also, I am suffering from some writer's block and could use a little inspiration.**

**Read and Review!**

**Mariah**


	15. Old Friends and Loving Him

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Chapter 15

Old Friends and Loving Him

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled. "Come down stairs."

"What do you need?" Kagome yelled.

"I have a surprise for you. Hurry!" her mother yelled up the stairs.

It had been two days since Inuyasha had left to give Kagome her 'time' and she had been in her room most of the time, thinking. Mrs. Higurashi wanted to get her daughter's spirits up, so she called over her three best friends. The girls were here brides' maids in the wedding and hadn't left town yet.

Kagome came down the stairs pouting just a little. Yuka said, "Aren't you a little old to be pouting Kagome?" Kagome screamed as all three girls ran to embrace Kagome. " I thought you guys would have left by now. What are you doing here?"

The girl (women) walked over to the couch and sat down. "Well," Eri said. "Your mom invited us. She said that you were kinda down and told us to come over." She grabbed Kagome's hands. "So, tell us. What's wrong and where is that husband of yours?"

Kagome put her head down. "Guys, we had a fight." As if on cue, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi gasped in unison. "Tell us everything." Yuka said.

"Well do you remember when we were in high school and I told you about that girl Kikyo that Inuyasha used to date?" she asked. "Yeah." They all said, frowning. "Well while we were at the hotel, He called me by her name."

"You mean like during sex?" Ayumi said. "Ayumi!" Eri yelled. Then she said, "Well was it?"

"You're just as bad as she is. Kagome, tell us the rest and ignore these too."

"Will do." Kagome said. "Well after he did that I left the room and went to the steam room. There was this guy there. I didn't get his name, but we kissed."

"Kagome!" Ayumi nearly screamed. "You cheated on Inuyasha. But I thought you loved him!"

"I didn't cheat. I just kissed him. What I didn't plan on was Inuyasha coming and finding me. Knowing him he probably wasn't gonna apologize anyway." She said more to herself than to her friends.

"Then what happened?" Eri asked. "Yes, please do continue." Yuka said.

"Well he caught us of course. He scared the poor man half to death. Well after that little episode was over with I told him that if he came anywhere near me that I would nail him to a tree." Kagome stopped and waited for her friends reaction. They just nudge her to finish telling the story and she did.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Feudal Era . . . **

Inuyasha was sitting in the God Tree where he and Kagome had first met. He couldn't help but to think about how he tried to kill her when they first met, thinking that she was Kikyo. Than he thought about how she nearly killed him every time she yelled 'sit'. _Stupid beads of subjugation. Stupid word,_ he thought as he sulked.

Just as the words passed through his mind Miroku showed up at the bottom of the tree. Everyone knew that it was Inuyasha's favorite place to hind. The monk looked up at the tree and called to his hanyou friend. "Inuyasha," he said. "Come eat."

"Leave me alone," he said, sounding like a five year old.

_Fine. If he wants to act like a chile I'll treat him like one._ "Inuyasha. Come out of that tree this instance or I'll send Sango up there after you." Inuyasha jumped from the tree and Miroku smirked. " I thought that would get you to come down."

"Shut up," a still sulky Inuyasha said.

"Testy, testy." Miroku teased. Then a serious look crossed the monk's face. " Hey, Inuyasha. When we get back to the hut, try not to make Sango mad."

"Isn't she already mad at me?"

"Yea, but don't make it worse by saying something stupid."

* * *

**Kagome**

"... So that's what happened," Kagome said as she finished telling her friends about the past few days."

"Wow." said Yuka.

"What she said," said Eri. Kagome and her friends just sat, staring at one another. Just then Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room. "Can I get you girls anything?" she asked.

The girls all said, "No thanks. I'm not hungry." When Kagome's mom left the room Ayumi said, "You have to go after him."

"Ayumi's right." said Yuka

"I know. Besides I love him too much to let Kikyo have him." Kagome said.

"Well, Kagome," said Eri, "it was nice seeing you, but I have to go pack."

"Yea, me too," said Ayumi and Yuka together.

" See you guys later then," said Kagome as she walked them to the door. As her friends got into their cars, she yelled, "I'll keep in touch! Bye!" Then she waved them off. Kagome ran back into the house. "Mom," she yelled. " I'm going back to the Feudal Era!"

Kagome ran up the stairs to pack a few things, then she ran out to the Bone Eaters well and jumped in.

* * *

Okay so Kagome got off her high horse and decided to go back to him just like everyone wanted. I want to thank those of you who did review and those of you who gave me some advice liked I asked.

Sorry it took so long to update, but writer's block is a bitch. Well end for now and I'll try to update asap.


	16. Back Again

Disclaimer: I'm so glad I own my cell phone! (XD!) Sadly the only other thing that I own is this story. :(

Chapter 16

Back Again

Inuyasha is sulking off to the side as Miroku and Sango eat. Sango is laughing at something Miroku says, when Kagome appears. "Kagome!" Sango yells, spitting her dinner all over Inuyasha. Everyone starts to laugh, almost forgetting that kagome hasn't been there for a while. Then Inuyasha gets up and stomps off, mumbling to himself.

'_I think I'll let him cool down first'_ thought Kagome as she takes a seat next to her best friend. "So," she says, "What did I miss?" Miroku scratches his head and turns away. Sango clears her throat. Neither of them wanted to tell her that Inuyasha had kissed Kikyo.

Finally the monk spoke up. "Nothing really. Sango yelled at Inuyasha and he went off to sulk in his favorite place." Sango glared at Miroku, but he ignored her. "I think I'll go find Inuyasha and leave you ladies to talk." The monk quickly gathered himself up and left in the direction of his youkai friend.

"So what did you yell at Inuyasha about?" Kagome asked. "Oh, for being a general idiot." Kagome sat up when she said this. She knew in her gut that her husband had went to see Kikyo, now she knew that Sango had caught them. "Where did you catch them," she asked knowingly.

"Kagome, what are you talking about."

"I'm talking about my husband/mate and Kikyo," she said flatly. '_Once I get all the details from Sango, I'll give him a chance to tell me,' _she thought._ 'And if he doesn't, I'll sit him until he's on the other side of the planet.'_

"In the Forrest. They were talking; I think he was telling her goodbye." Sango purposefully omitted the part where she caught them kissing. She knew how much Inuyasha loved Kagome and realized, after calming down, that it was just a goodbye kiss, nothing more.

"Really?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yes, really," Sango assured her. Then she suddenly perked up. "Guess what." she said giddily.

Absently Kagome answered, "You and Miroku finally got together and you agreed to bare his children."

Sango's jaw dropped to the ground. '_How does she know!?' "_How do you know?" she nearly yelled. "Was it Inuyasha?"

"You mean I was right!" the excited miko yelled. "You guys are together! I'm gonna kill Inuyasha! He should have told me!"

"Uh, Kagome. That was kinda impossible, seeing as you two were in the middle of a lover's spat when it happened."

"Oh. Right," said Kagome, a little deflated. "That reminds me, I need to go and find my husband. I'll be sure to send Miroku in your direction."

* * *

Okay I know that this chappy is kinda short, but as always writer's block is a bitch. Hey if you have any ideas for this story, please don't hesitate to review and tell me. thanx to everyone that reviewed my last chappy even though it was forever ago. 


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry to say, but this story is coming to an end. I, however, have yet to come up with a good way to end it. I have narrowed it down to two possible outcomes from Kagome and Inuyasha's impeding talk. One: Kagome never finds out about the kiss and they make up or Two: Kagome finds out about the kiss and she and Kikyo have an archery showdown, to the death. Yes I know that second one was a little corny, but I'm gonna spin it so that it leaves you captivated.**

**So the choice is yours. Please review and tell me which of these scenarios you would like me to write about. When you review send 'Happily Ever After' for the first and send 'Arrows of a Broken Heart: The Miko and The Priestess'**

Much Appreciation,

_Mariah a.k.a. 'Inulover1'_


	18. Arrows of a Broken Heart

Arrows of a Broken Heart

The End of 'Big Day'

Chapter? (I get back to you on that)

**Kikyo**

The priestess sat in the middle of her hut and pondered the recent events of her life (or death) concerning Inuyasha. She replay the scenario backwards and forwards in her mind, trying to figure out why she kissed her forsaken love. Why he kissed her back.

_I have to go back,_ she thought to herself. Kikyo stood and raced out of the hut and headed straight for Inuyasha. She was going to put an end to her misery and finally take back what belonged to her; finally come to terms with her death; finally move on with her life.

* * *

**Kagome**

"Inuyasha," Kagome began once they were alone. "There is a lot we need to talk about, but first I need to say something."

"Before you go there is something I need to tell you. It's about our fight… kinda. When…"

"Wait!" she interrupted, placing her finger to his lips. Silencing him. "I really need to say this. I need to apologize…"

Inuyasha started to speak again, but Kagome help her hand firmly in place. "I want you to know that I overreacted at the hotel and I'm sorry about that. I know that I look like Kikyo sometimes," she said, "After all I am her reincarnation. And I know that I can sometimes act like her. So I just wanted you to know that I…"

"Kagome stop," Inuyasha finally got out. "There is no excuse for what I did to you and I want you to know that it's alright if you never want to see me again after I tell you this…"

"Inuyasha what are you talking about," Kagome asked, baffled by his words.

Never losing stride he continued forward. "I just don't want you to hear this from anyone else but me."

"Inuyasha, calm down." The miko said placing her hand on her husband's arm. " whatever it is I'm sure it's not that serious."

"Kagome," he said, facing her, "yes, it is." " While you were away in your time, I kissed Kikyo…"

* * *

Yes, I know. I being really mean leaving you all hanging like this but whats a girl to do. Think of it this way, at least I got another chappy onto the web. I know it's a bit short but I need time to storm up some more interesting stuff to write. Oh and look out for me newest story, soon to come to a FanFic near you!!! 

I don't want to give anything away, but lets just say this is a story you'll never forget (hopfully).

Thanx for reading, and please review. And to all of you who want to read more of my other story, I'm sorry it's taking so long but it will be here soon.

Inulover1


	19. Arrrows: Part 2

Disclaimer: Finally, I got a chance to update. There's a lot of talking in this chappy, but you guys asked for a longer on**e. I hope you like it. Oh and I'm getting to the big battle. Just be patient.**

Arrows of A Broken Heart

**The end of "Big Day" (Part 2)**

**Chapter 19**

**Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome fell to the ground, limp, as the heaviness of what had just set in. Inuyasha rushed to her side and lifted her up. "Kagome... are you alright? Say something."

Kagome shifted away from Inuyasha; her body cold and her heart nearly shattered, again. "Inuyasha, I can't understand why it's so hard for you to let go of Kikyo and I am tired of trying." Kagome stood, brushed her clothes off, and said, "For ten years, we fought together and for ten years I have loved you. I am not about to let a dead woman ruin my marriage. Inuyasha you have to choose what's more important to you. A dead relationship, with a _dead _woman, or a marriage with me." Kagome turned and marched of into the forest, leaving Inuyasha to revel in his misery.

* * *

**Kagome**

"Aaaaaahhhhh! I can not believe him! Why did I marry such a stubborn, two-timing, demon?!" Kagome yelled to the top of her lungs. "Oh! Now I remember," she continued, "because I'm an idiot. A total fool, in love with another total fool." Kagome sank down at the trunk of the God Tree._ This is where I met Inuyasha. That was the best and the worst day of my life, but I wouldn't trade it._

Once she had calmed down, Kagome started back towards where she had left Inuyasha. "I suppose I could give him one more chance. After all, I did marry him."

* * *

**Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kagome**

The Priestess walked out of the brush towards the brooding half demon. "Inuyasha," she said.

"Kikyo! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha stood, a little confused, seeing his former love and the woman on the verge of ripping his marriage to shreds.

"I came back for you. To be with you." said the priestess.

"Kikyo, what are you talking about. My mate is Kagome. I love Kagome."

"Then why...why did you kiss me?"

"To say goodbye; nothing else."

Kikyo stepped close to Inuyasha and placed her hands on his chest. "You don't mean that, Inuyasha. Just one more kiss and you'll see."

Inuyasha grabbed her wrists. "Kikyo..."

"Inuyasha how could you!" Kagome yelled. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Kagome, it's not what it looks like," Inuyasha said as he threw down Kikyo's hands and stepped away from her. "I was telling her that..."

Kagome held up her hand. "I don't want to here it. Choose now! Me or her."

Inuyasha stepped towards his mate, "You. Always you."

"Then she," Kagome pointed at the priestess, "has to go."

"And I suppose you're going to make me," chuckled the priestess.

"If I have to"

"We shall see."

* * *

Oh I forgot to add, NO flames. Please and Thank You. I would really appreciate it. 


	20. Arrows: Part 3 The battle Part 1

**A/N: I am officially issuing a warning to all those who are faint of heart, that happen to read this chapter. Kagome and other parties may, or may not, but most like may, use some very colorful words to express strong emotions. If you see anything you don't like that have anything to do with language, do NOT tell me, simply because, you**_** HAVE**_**been warned.**

**Big Day: Arrows of a Broken Heart** (Part3)

Chapter 20

**The Battle**

"Where the fuck are my arrows!" the angry miko grumbled to herself. She was severely pissed after her encounter with Kikyo and was ready to kill something. Namely the dead priestess. Inuyasha, her besotted husband, followed behind her, trying, and failing, to calm her down. While he wasn't exactly the picture a collectiveness, he thought Kagome was acting a bit rash. After all he had just declared his undying love for her in front of his former flame.

"There they are," she said. Kagome turned and headed back towards the clearing where she and Inuyasha had left Kikyo, ready and very willing to kill her. Kikyo had the very same idea as her reincarnation. For when she got there, the dead priestess all ready had her arrow knocked and aimed at Kagome's heart.

"Stupid bitch," Kagome taunted, "You should have left while you had the chance." "Don't you get it," she continued. "Inuyasha is mine and you are dead. So I'm going to give you one last chance. Turn around and leave, or I am going to send you back to whatever hell you crawled out of." Kagome aimed her arrow and waited.

Kikyo simply laughed. It was cold and bitter and full of malice, but it broke Kagome's heart. She knew what it was like to be strung along, in love with some one that could give a damn that your heart ached for them. But she was not about to give Inuyasha up. Not for Kikyo or anyone else.

"Do you really think that a pitiful girl like you could best me in archery?" Kikyo laughed, snapping Kagome out of her reverie. The question was rhetorical, but the dead woman never gave the miko a chance to answer. "You really are a foolish girl. I can't understand why Inuyasha would want a shit like you. You're nothing but a burden," she stated dryly.

Kagome smirked, and hatred flashed across her face. It was so quick that the priestess hardly had time to take note of it. Finally, after a slight pause, Kagome said, "Because, unlike you, _I'm_ still alive.

That was the straw that broke the camels back -so to speak- Kikyo launched her arrow, straight and true at Kagome's heart. She jumped out of the way just as it whizzed past her shoulder. Kagome launched her arrow as she landed and righted herself.

Thus the battle had begun. Two women, essentially one soul, for the heart of a hanyou, named Inuyasha.

* * *

And so the battle begins. I hate to leave you on the edge like this, but my inspiration is all, but taken flight right now. Plus it's 3 a.m. Also, sorry that this chapter is so short. Again Inspiration sapped. But I think that if I get some more reviews, that I might be able to come up with something good to end this story with. Tell me your ideas. Please and Thank You.

Chocolate-Bunni


End file.
